


Hugs are the best medicine

by Little stories and love (Kapoen)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Caregiver Eskel, Diapers, Doctor Geralt, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Modern AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Talking about drugs, eskel and Geralt are married, eskel isn’t, jaskier isn’t in a relationship with them, nurse Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Little%20stories%20and%20love
Summary: Jaskier got hurt on his work. He needs a doctor. He walks into the doctor's office of Doctor Riva and nurse Eskel who are married. They find out that Jaskier is hurt bad and decided to do everything they can to help him.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 166





	1. Do you need help?

**Author's Note:**

> This story had non-sexual age play in it.  
> The writer her first language isn’t English. But she did her best. I hope you enjoy this story 💕😊
> 
> Geralt is still a witcher, Eskel isn’t.

Chapter 1: Do you need help?

“Love, that was your last patient” Eskel said smiling at Geralt when he left his office. It had been a busy day with three emergency patients that had to be fit in the schedule. Everything worked out in the end but Eskel was tired. He wanted to go home.

Geralt sat down on Eskel’s desk and leaned forward to kiss him. “Uhm, then I think I’m going to take this pretty nurse home

” Eskel kissed him back. “Almost I need to finish this last letter to mister Green his eye specialist. Then I’m finally finished and you can cook me dinner at home”. Geralt smiled and nodded and then stood up. 

“Okay, I’m going to lock up already”. Eskel turned his attention back to the letter that he was typing. 

In the conner of his eye he saw the front door open. A man or boy around nineteen or twenty years old walked in. Eskel looked up at him. His clothes were wet from the rain and he looked a bit uncomfortable. “What can we do for you?” Eskel asked with a kind smile. He was tired but maybe this was another emergency. The man walked to the desk avoiding Geralt’s eyes, who was looking at them from his office. 

The man walked to Eskel’s desk. “Uhm, this is a doctor's office right?” the man asked, shivering a bit from the rain. Eskel didn’t immediately see an injury but the man also didn’t look healthy. Maybe he is homeless, he thought. 

Eskel nodded. “That’s right it is the office of doctor Rivia. Are you a patient?” He already knew the answer. Since Geralt and he opened this office Eskel met all the patients and this man he never saw before. 

The man shook his head. “No, uhm. I don’t need the doctor, just a prescription” he said quickly. Eskel bit his lip was this a druggie? He didn’t show the usual sighs. Although he did look nervous. 

“Well, we can only write prescriptions after the doctor has seen you and found it necessary. I can make an appointment with you to write you in as a patient and then the doctor can check you out and write you the prescription if it’s necessary”. He explained. He saw Geralt giving him a small nod. He had his husband support on this. 

The man looked disappointed. “No thank you. I will just go then” his lip was tambeling, was he going to cry? Eskel asked himself. What was going on here? Why was he so sad? Eskel couldn’t let him go like this. He needed help. 

“What kind of prescription do you need?” He asked. There was a tear on the man his cheek. Maybe if they had more information they could help him. It didn’t feel right to let him leave like this. 

“Antibiotics, for a cut. I think, no, I know it's getting infected” the man said. Eskel nodded, his eyes crossed Geralt’s who nodded, supporting him to ask more. They both thought this was serious. An infection could have serious consequences. This man probably wouldn’t ask for help if it wasn’t bad. 

“How did you get this cut and where on your body is it located?” Eskel asked, trying to find out as much as possible now without having Geralt examine the man. The man was biting his lip not making eye contact. He was scared Eskel realized. 

“There are two on my leg and on my belly. I fell at work” so there were three cuts. That was something that didn’t just happen. Something bad must have happened. 

Eskel quickly looked at Geralt who nodded. Geralt was a witcher and was checking if the man told the truth. He was. 

“Can you tell more about the fall?” Eskel asked as nice as he could they needed to know what kind of infection they could expect. 

The man nodded “ I fell on an old bottle of wine. It was dirty, it was laying next to the gardishbin''. Geralt nodded again; it was still the truth. But had the man been drunk? Eskel felt there was more to this story. But the man didn’t give the information easily. 

“So you got cuts from glass and they are getting infected. How did you treated them after the fall until now?” Eskel questioned. He didn’t think he visited a doctor before to get them treated the way he was acting. 

“I just put some bandages on them. I needed to work. I tried to clean them with water yesterday but it hurt too much. This morning the cuts were really red, with some white stuff. They hurt more” the man described. 

Eskel sighed that sounded like a nesty infection. “Did you see a doctor, get stitches?” He tried. Already fearing the answer. 

The man shook his head. “No I had to work. I can only visit you quickly between two jobs I walk by your office. I need that prescription quickly. I only have fifteen minutes to get to the bar” the was panic in his voice now. Eskel guessed he was desperate. Poor soul. 

He quickly looked at Geralt. Who nodded again looking worried, no lies then. “Well we can work quickly. Fill in this form, so we know if you're allergic to anything and the name we have to put on the prescription. Doctor Rivia will look at the cuts. Maybe clean them and you will be on your way” Eskel said, giving him a form. 

The man looked at the form Eskel saw more panic. “No allergies and my name is Jaskier” Jaskier told him. 

Eskel pushed the form back to him. “Just write it down Jaskier. It will only take a minute”. Jaskier looked at the form and then to Eskel. There was so much panic on his face. Geralt was getting closer to them. He guessed the heartbeat of the man must be skyhigh. 

“I need to go, I will be late for work”. Jaskier started to walk away, there were tears on his cheeks again. He must be hurting and desperate. He couldn’t leave like this. 

“Jaskier wait,” Eskel stood up and quickly walked around his desk. He put his hand on Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier apparently didn’t expect that and turned around so quickly he lost his balance. Eskel tried to grab him but ended up losing his balance too, falling on Jaskier. He heard Jaskier scream. 

“Oh I’m so sorry” he said, getting off Jaskier quickly. Jaskier was holding his belly breathing quickly. 

“It’s fine,” Jaskier whispered, trying to sit up. Geralt was next to him now and stopped him. He put a hand on his shoulder ond one on his chest. 

“Stay down please, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell,” Geralt said and quickly opened Jaskier his jacket and Eskel saw a big red spot on his shirt. This wasn’t a small cut Eskel realized. Geralt pulled the shirt up and Eskel saw a big bandage taped on Jaskier his left side with duct tape! It looked bad. Eskel had to swallow. Geralt looked sad as well. He hated when people felt like they needed to do barbaric things to their bodies to manage the pain. 

“It's fine,” Jaskier went to sit up again. He looked confused, his face was full of panic. 

Geralt held him down. “Stay still. This doesn’t look good, why the hell did you tape the bandage with duct tape?” He sounded angry but Eskel knew it was just that he was worried. Geralt started to get the tape off. It clearly hurt Jaskier judging by his face. 

“Stop, that hurt. Please, I'm sorry. I didn’t have anything else” Jaskier cried out. Geralt stopped for a second. Here was more going on then just an accident at work. 

“I know you did your best but they have to come off,” Geralt explained. Eskel knew how much Geralt hated to hurt his patients even when it was necessary. 

Eskel caught Jaskier’s hands that were trying to stop Geralt. “Ssh Jaskier, Geralt will help. Do what you need to do, Ger'' he said trying to calm the shaking man. Geralt pulled the duck tape off and got the bandage off. It wasn’t a small cut. It was at least three inches long. It was bleeding, the skin around it was swollen and angry red. Pus was everywhere. It was even worse then Eskel feared it would be. 

“Eskel I need stuff to clean this up, stitch it up and an antibiotic cream” Geralt said quickly. Then he just picked Jaskier up. One arm under his knees and one under his back. “It’s going to be okay,” Geralt told him. Jaskier was crying now. Geralt carried the man to his office and lay him on the bed there. 

Eskel moved around to get everything Geralt needed. He put all the stuff on the table next to Geralt. He hoped that Geralt would be able to fix this and that they wouldn’t need the hospital. The man was already so stressed. 

“No, please my work” Jaskier cried and tried to get up. Geralt put a hand on his forehead which would probably be very hot and made Jaskier look at him. 

“Jaskier listen to me. You have an infected wound, a fever and a possible head injury from your fall. You're in no shape to work. Eskel will call you work to inform them that you are sick. Where do you work?” Geralt explained to him with his soft voice but left no room for discussion. 

Jaskier didn’t really listen and tried to sit up again he was struggling. Eskel helped Geralt to hold him down. He wasn’t sure if Jaskier was really with them. His skin was hot from the fever. “Please they will fire me,” Jaskier begged. 

Eskel tried to calm him down, Jaskier didn’t need more stress. “Let me call them, I will explain. Everything will be fine”. Jaskier's body went limp. He was just crying now. He looked so small and fragile. Geralt let go off him and looked at the stuff on the side table. 

“Okay” Jaskier said “tell them I'm sorry. I won’t ever do it again” he told Eskel. “I will try harder”. Eskel nodded giving Jaskier a smile. 

“Good, good. Let’s fix you up now. Geralt will admire a local anesthesia so you won’t feel more than a little pinch” Eskel said. He held Jaskier’s hands and kept eye contact with him while Geralt injected the anesthesia. The feverish eyes didn’t even react to the pinch. They were just looking to Eskel. 

“It takes a few minutes to start working,” Geralt said, putting the needle away. 

“Where do you work?” Eskel asked. He needed to know how to call and he wanted to distract Jaskier a bit. He must be in a lot of pain. 

“In the docks I help clean things up,” Jaskier said. His hands were moving around in Eskel’s. He was still nervous or the fever was making him do things. Eskel wasn’t sure. 

“I thought you worked in a bar?,” Eskel asked. Remembering that Jaskier had fallen at work while throwing glass away. 

“Both, docks in daytime and the bar at night”Jaskier explained. Eskel nodded and took a wet cloth from Geralt to clean Jaskier's face a bit. There were dried tears and sweat on his face. 

“Is there anyone who we can call for you? A family member to support you or a friend to bring you home after the doctor is finished?” Eskel asked kindly. The man could use some support right now.

Jaskier shook his head. Eskel saw that Geralt started to clean the wound. “No, I don’t have family members or friends, I'm on my own”. Eskel swallowed he pitied Jaskier a bit. 

“How old are you. Do you still go to college?” He tried a different subject. Geralt was cutting some dead skin away. Eskel was glad Jaskier didn’t see this. It didn’t look nice. 

“No, I’m twenty. I didn’t even go to high school or something like that. I work but when I’m rich. I will learn how to help animals. I want to have an animal store or shelter” Jaskier said he smiled for the first time that night. 

Eskel smiled back. “That are nice dreams. Do you already help out in an animal shelter?” He needed to keep Jaskier talking, keep his mind of everything what was happening right now. 

“No, I work too much. But I want too”. Eskel squeezed his hands. “Well I believe in you”. Jaskier gave him a big smile. “You're so nice,” he said. “I do my best,” Eskel said. “We will do our best to help you Jaskier I promise” he meant it.


	2. Do you need a place to stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier doesn’t want to let Geralt treat the cuts on his leg, what is he hiding?

Chapter 2: Do you need a place to stay?

Eskel saw that Geralt was stitching up the wound on Jaskier's belly. It looked much better. The pus and infection were gone. The skin still looked red but that would go away in time. His husband was a great doctor he thought proud. 

“So what is your favorite animal?” Eskel asked quickly when Jaskier was trying to look at Geralt and his cut. He still didn’t want Jaskier to see. Not all people reacted well to seeing someone put a needle through your skin. 

“I think I like rabbits or dogs. But birds are also fantastic” Jaskier told him. “They sing, I like to listen to them. I sometimes sing with them. Maybe I will be a singer. I can sing with the birds” he told Eskel while he moved his hands, 

Eskel nodded. “Yeah I like birds too. Geralt and I went to a zoo with tropical birds on our honeymoon. It was amazing. So many colors and different sounds”. 

Jaskier was staring at him. “You married the doctor. You lucky. I want to get married too someday. But first I need to fall in love. Are you in love?” Jaskier asked his eyes wired. 

Eskel smiled at him and looked at Geralt. “I’m very in love” he saw that Geralt smiled at hearing that. Jaskier smiled too.

“Done,” Geralt said, looking at him and Jaskier. He put a bandage over the wound. 

“Done?” Jaskier looked at the bandage on his belly. Like he didn’t believe it. 

“Yes, you will have to take antibiotics and painkillers and put cream on it. But this cut should be fine then. Now show me the other two” Geralt said. Eskel waited for Jaskier to show them. He hoped he trusted them enough now. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt. “The others aren't that bad. This is enough. Thank you” he said, trying to get off the bed again. Eskel sighed and stopped him. He hoped everything would go easier now. Well it wouldn’t.

“Just let Geralt take a look if isn’t that bad and doesn’t need treatment then Geralt won’t do a thing to it” Eskel said hoping that would satisfy Jaskier. He really thought the other cuts probably needed care too. 

“You should probably get out of those wet clothes anyway” Geralt said while touching the wet fabric of Jaskier's pants. They ignored the wet clothes until now since the cuts had a higher priority. But Geralt was right Jaskier couldn't keep those clothes on. He could get sick. 

“Oh it’s fine. I will get wet again walking through the rain too work” Jaskier said. He pushed Geralt his hands away. 

Geralt looked angry now. That didn’t happen often. Only with really stubborn patients, well like Jaskier right now. “Listen Jaskier you can’t work today. Not now. Not later tonight. You're sick and hurt. You can’t work until the stitches come out. That will take a week. you can’t do any heavy work at all. If they pull you have in big trouble. Take a week off” Geralt said. Eskel nodded as Jaskier really needed rest. If he had walked around with that infection too long. Well Eskel didn’t want to think about what could have happened. 

Jaskier shook his head. “I can’t” Eskel squeezed his shoulder. Poor man he was so scared of something, so stressed he even gave up his own health for it. 

“Do you need the money that bad?” He asked directly. If they knew what the problem was they could help fix it. 

Jaskier sighed. “Yeah. The motel where I live will kick me out if I don’t pay. I’m already short. And…” he didn’t finish. Eskel immediately dried the tears that were falling out of Jaskier's eyes. 

“I promise you Jaskier we will find a solution. We will help you” he told him and he patted Jaskier his brown hair out his face. “But please show Geralt your cut. If it is infected as well. It can make you really sick or worse. We don’t want that”. He hoped he could get Jaskier to listen to him. 

Jaskier looked at him and then at Geralt, “promise you won’t laugh”. Where did that come from? Laugh about what? 

Geralt his eyebrows knitted together. “Of course not”. Jaskier sighed, closed his eyes for a second and then slowly tried to open his pants. “Lift your hips” Geralt said taking over. Jaskier lifted his hips. 

Geralt slipped the pants down. There was indeed a very nasty cut on his leg and one on his hip that disappeared under something. Well Eskel looked at that something. 

Jaskier was wearing a diaper. It was big and white and half open on the side of the cut if he tried to take the pressure of it. A yellow spot showed them that the diaper was leaking as well. This was the last thing Eskel had expected. 

“I will treat this one first '' Geralt said, completely ignoring the diaper he pointed to the cut on the leg. He apparently decided to leave the cut by the diaper for the last. So Eskel went along with that. Trusting his husband. 

“You okay with that?” Eskel checked he hoped to give Jaskier some control over the situation. 

“Yeah, you don’t think I’m weird?” Jaskier whispered. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and fever. 

“No, I think you are worried about the diaper. You probably are wearing it for a reason right?” Eskel said. If the man had bladder control issues then it was smart to wear something like this. Eskel understood that he was embarrassed but that wasn’t necessary, they were professionals after all. He had seen a lot of people with diapers on when he worked in the hospital. 

“I couldn’t get accidents at my jobs,” Jaskier explained, not looking at Eskel. Poor man. He probably never had any help. Just trying to earn money. Life must be hard for him. 

“Then it’s smart to wear protection” Eskel agreed. “Nothing to be ashamed of” he tried to give Jaskier a good feeling, so he would know he did the right thing. “I think you should be proud of yourself for handling this problem so well,” Eskel continued. 

“My dad said I was weak,” Jaskier told him. “I shouldn’t need it. He told me to go. He didn’t like me” Jaskier said looking away again. “Do you like me?” Jaskier suddenly asked. Eskel felt his heart break. He saw that Geralt looked unhappy as well. 

“Yeah, I like you, and your dad is wrong,” Eskel told him. 

Jaskier looked at him again. “You are just like my mom. She didn’t mind. But I was young when she died, maybe she had mind if she lived” Jaskier said. “Maybe she would have hated me too. I’m a bad son. A shame” Jaskier said. 

“I don’t think she would have” Eskel said he wanted to hurt Jaskier’s father for making his son believe all this. It didn’t feel right anymore to send the man back in the rain later this night. Not when he clearly needed help.

“Jaskier, I know you said you have no one but I think you shouldn’t be on your own to night. You still hit your head and have a fever. Is there someone we can contact?” Geralt said, apparently thinking the same thing at the same time. 

Eskel knew he was right. “No” Jaskier said. 

“Then your staying with us” Geralt said. He looked at Eskel to see if he would object. Eskel didn’t mind. He was even glad they could help Jaskier and the young man needed some good people to look out for him now. 

“we have a nice guestroom. You will even have your own bathroom” Eskel said. He and Geralt had a big apartment with multiple rooms. They had a gym, laundry room, office and guest room with an extra bathroom. They didn’t have guests often so the room wasn’t much used. It was perfect for Jaskier. 

“I would be a bother. I could mess your sheets or wake you up” Jaskier told them. He really looked like he was afraid he would mess up their lives, Eskel just smiled at him. 

“That’s okay. You can wear protection, and why would you wake us up?” Eskel asked. Even if the man would wake them up he didn’t think he would mind. Geralt didn’t sleep much anyway. 

“I’m loud sometimes. The people in the motel get angry” Jaskier explained. Loud? What would he do at night that was so loud? Suddenly Eskel realized what must be happening. 

“Nightmares?” Eskel checked to make sure. Jaskier nodded. “No worries. If you have a nightmare it’s a good thing that you're loud then we can wake you and help you” he said. It was awful to have a nightmare without anyone to comfort you. 

“Why would you?” Jaskier asked, surprised. 

“Because we wouldn’t want you to be scared,” Eskel told him. 

“Why not, you don’t even know me?” Jaskier said, looking a bit shocked. He was probably not used to kindness. 

Eskel gave me his most reassuring smile. “Because we don’t want you to be scared or in pain. We like to help. That's why we started this doctor’s office. To help people with their problems. To help people feel better” Eskel explained. It was true. Geralt lived centuries as a witcher. When the monsters started to disappear he wanted to help people differently. He studied to become a doctor and met Eskel. They married and started their business to help as many people as possible. 

“That’s nice, your good people” Jaskier whispered. Eskel observed him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were unfocussed. It was getting worse. It didn’t feel right.

“Hand me the thermometer” he told Geralt he was getting ready to stich the cut up. Geralt gave him the ear-thermometer. 

“I can already tell you he has a fever,” Geralt said, putting a hand against Jaskier's cheek. 

“I know” Eskel said putting the thermometer in Jaskier his ear. “And you're right,” Eskel said. It was high. Too high for an infection like this. He looked Jaskier over. Was he hurt somewhere else? 

“Any other places that hurt or feel uncomfortable” Eskel asked gently. 

“Uhmmm, no” Jaskier answered, looking at the wall. 

“Really” Geralt said. So he must have detected a lie. “No hurt, just uncomfortable” Jaskier said. “It’s nothing big”. 

Eskel shook his head, if it made him so feverish it must be big. “Tell us where. Maybe we can make it feel better” Eskel said squeezing his shoulder. 

Jaskier didn’t answer, he looked away to the wall again. “Ignoring the question?” Eskel said and he sighed Jaskier wasn’t making this easy for them. 

“Yes” Jaskier answered without looking at him.

“Okay, just make sure to get help or tell us if it gets too uncomfortable” Eskel told him, he didn’t think he could do more. 

“It’s the diaper isn’t it” Geralt said. Jaskier completely froze. Eskel guessed Geralt was right. Jaskier was biting his lip now. 

“No” he said but even Eskel could hear the lie. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, squeezing Jaskier his shoulder again. 

“It’s just that I need a new one. I have new ones at the motel I will change there. I think there is a bacteria or something in the cut there” he said quickly. 

“Okay Geralt will look at it soon, and we will pick up everything you need to change later,” Eskel told him. He just patted Jaskier on his head while Geralt finished the second cut. 

“Done,” Geralt said looking at Jaskier. “The second one is done as well. It was not as bad as the one on your stomach. But you need to keep this one clean as well. Put cream on it daily and if you see anything that looks like an infection you tell me immediately” Geralt said.

“Well two down, one to go,” Eskel said. He made Jaskier a glass of water and gave it to him. “Drink something first”. Jaskier was shaking while holding the glass. Eskel and Geralt shared a look. They both felt like they should be able to do more. Eskel gently took the glass from Jaskier again.

“Jaskier, I need to take your diaper off,” Geralt told him. “I need to treat the cut and it us in the way”. He looked at Jaskier. Jaskier started to cry again. Eskel drew him against his chest. Poor man.

“It’s okay. It’s okay we will help you” he said patting his back. Jaskier nodded against his chest.

“Fine,” he said. Eskel let go of him and helped Jaskier to lay down again. Geralt gave him a small smile before moving to remove the diaper.


	3. Do you need us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Eskel take Jaskier home.

Chapter 3 Do you need us?

Geralt slowly opened the diaper and took the thing off. Eskel looked at the cut. It was even worse than the one on his stomach. It explained the high fever. Geralt looked at it too. He moved to his closet and got some extra things. “I’m going to inject the painkiller again. It will numb the complete area” Geralt explained. “Then I’m going to wash the area to prevent bacteria to get to the wound. I’m going to have to touch your privates is that okay?” He checked.

Jaskier closed his eyes and nodded. Eskel squeezed his shoulder and took his hand in his. “Your very brave Jaskier” he told him and he watched the man while Geralt worked. Eskel saw him put a cloth under Jaskier his hips. As numb as the area must be now there was a big chance that he would have an accident. 

Eskel watched his husband clinically clean the wound on the man up. He saw the look on Geralt's face. It was bad. Geralt wanted to do more, he wanted to kill a monster or something. Eskel only saw that look if Geralt blamed himself for something. But he could hardly have done something to prevent this from happening. 

Jaskier was out of it, just laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Eskel wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not. It was probably for the best. 

It took Geralt twice as long to treat this cut. He even got a piece of glass out of it. Eskel just kept giving him hopeful smiles and wiping the tears that were falling from Jaskier’s closed eyes. So he was not asleep. Poor man.

When Geralt was finished with the wound. He took out his own sweatpants and slipped them on Jaskier, his thin hips. The man was so thin. Eskel hadn’t time to see that before his shirt was still pushed up and Eskel could see his ribs. He wasn’t eating enough. 

Geralt and Eskel helped Jaskier sit. Jaskier opened his confused eyes. They helped him out his shirt and into a sweater. “Am I better now?” Jaskier asked confused looking at his body now dressed in big clothes. 

“Let me just check your head and then we can go. You still fell on the ground pretty hard. It would be stupid to fix your cuts up but forget your head injury”. Geralt said and he checked his eyes and felt his head. “Well you have a bump on your head, do you have a headache or are you dizzy?” Geralt checked. Eskel just held Jaskier’s hand. The man could use some support. 

“Yeah, but no worse than before the fall,” Jaskier said. Eskel swallowed Jaskier must have been feeling so sick when he walked in here. What if they had let him leave? He would probably end up in a hospital or worse… Eskel pushed the thought away. Thinking about that wouldn’t help anyone. 

“Well we will keep on that too” Geralt said before moving to clean everything up. 

“Witch motel are you staying at?” Eskel asked while helping Jaskier to walk Jaskier back to the waiting room. 

“King’s Inn at Kingsroad” Jaskier said. Eskel wasn’t surprised that it was a bad motel, but it was cheap and allowed long staying guests. so it was logical that Jaskier stayed there. He helped him sit down and checked if he wasn’t going to fall over any minute. 

“Okay we will drive to the motel. Pick up your stuff and then go to our home okay?” He said, Jaskier nodded and he closed his eyes again, he was clearly exhausted. That was not surprising Eskel after everything. 

Eskel went back to his computer and saw his open mailbox. Oh mister Green. quickly finished the mail he still had to send. He switched off his computer and sighed. It was probably going to be a long night. 

He and Geralt were finished at the same time and they were both ready to go home. Geralt went to shook Jaskier his shoulder to wake him up. He immediately dashed to his feet. 

“I’m awake. I can work” he yelled looking around confused. Geralt held him steady. 

“Yeah well take it easy I don’t want to do those stitches again because you pulled them” Geralt said seriously. 

Jaskier nodded “right” he just said. Geralt held him while Eskel walked after them out of the office. Geralt opened the car. “Do you mind the backseat?” Jaskier shook his head and climbed in the car. Eskel went to the passenger seat and Geralt drove. 

It was just ten minutes to the motel Eskel’s neck hurt from looking around to check on Jaskier. Who had been staring out of the window the whole time. 

“Do you need help?” Eskel asked already getting out of the car to help Jaskier. 

“Yes because you are not allowed to carry anything” Geralt answered for him. They followed Jaskier to a door on the left side of the building. The only reason Eskel wasn’t scared was, because he had his witcher with him. It not a nice place. There were druggies and out one room came yelling. He was glad Jaskier wouldn’t have to stay here anymore tonight. 

Jaskier opened the door and walked in. It was cold in the room and it was a mess. A big mess. There were clothes on the floor and food on the bed. There were also dirty diapers next to the bin. It didn’t smell good. 

“You can wait outside,” Jaskier said looking ashamed. Eskel swallowed. Where would they start? 

“No of course not. Do you have a bag or something?” Geralt asked, already starting to gather all the clothes together. Geralt probably had seen much worse in all his years on this planet. He didn’t seem shocked at all. 

Jaskier got out a old backpack from under his bed and some plastic backs. “You go get everything from the bathroom,” Geralt told him, Geralt watched to see if Jaskier wouldn’t lose his balance and started packing. 

Eskel started to put everything that wasn’t garnish in his plastic back. He found out that almost all the clothes were dirty or very old. He and Geralt shared a look sometimes. They were thinking the same thing, this was no place or way to live. Jaskier needed more than just some medical help. 

It didn’t take them long to finish. Geralt even throwed all the garnish and dirty diapers out. Eskel was proud of his husband for handling the situation so well. He wasn’t sure what he would have done without him. Jaskier hadn't dared to look at Geralt when he was cleaning his dirty diapers up. Eskel had just hugged him and told him it was okay. They would figure it out. 

“Is this everything?’ Eskel asked, looking at the bags with Jaskier his stuff. 

“Yes, I will give the key to the lady from the motel. When I come back I can get a new room” Jaskier said quickly. Geralt took all the bags and Eskel followed him to the car. The watched Jaskier walk to the front desk. 

“That was not a healthy living space Geralt” Eskel said, finally able to say something without Jaskier hearing him. 

“No, maybe we can help him to find something better,” Geralt said. “He did what he could, he is young, alone and has medical issues. I think we couldn’t expect much more from him”. 

Eskel sighed Geralt was right. “I hope so, poor boy”. Jaskier was walking back to them. Eskel smiled and they climbed back in the car. “Let’s go home” he tried to sound happy.

They stopped in front of their building where Geralt and Eskel had their apartment. It was in a nice and quiet neighborhood. Geralt carried all the bags and Eskel had his arm around Jaskier who was dizzy from exhaustion and the fever. “Almost there, Jaskier,” he told him, taking more weight from Jaskier. 

Eskel hoped it wasn’t the head injury that made him so dizzy. It was already difficult enough right now. But if it was they could deal with it. 

In the lift Jaskier lay his head on Eskel's shoulder. Geralt gave him a loving smile. Eskel smiled back while he tightened his grip on Jaskier. “We're almost there,” Eskel said again when the lift reached their floor. Getting Jaskier in a bed was the first priority now. The man was about to fall unconscious right here in the hall. 

Geralt opened the door and Eskel took Jaskier to their guestroom. He helped him sit down on the bed. “Do you want help getting changed?” Eskel asked. 

Geralt was looking in the bags and throw a relatively clean shirt and pyjamapants on the bed. 

“No, I can manage” Jaskier said. Eskel nodded and let go of him. He wasn’t sure if Jaskier could really manage but at least he could let him try. 

“We will leave you to it then” Eskel looked at the bags and decided that washing everything was first order of business, those bags must hurt Geralt his nose. 

Geralt throwed a diaper on the bed. “Did you pack wipes and cream or powder?” Geralt asked looking through the bag with toiletries to find the stuff that Jaskier would need. 

“No, I use water and toilet paper,” Jaskier said. Eskel saw that Geralt froze and took a deep breath. 

“Do you need some? I can go get them.I saw that you had some rash” Geralt clearly not happy with the answer that Jaskier didn’t take care of his needs. 

“No” Jaskier said.”it’s fine”. Geralt looked ready to object ones more.

Eskel picked all the bags with clothes up. “Let’s go Geralt. Yell if you need anything Jaskier. We will bring you dinner later”. He said. He pulled Geralt with him to the laundry room . 

“It’s not a baby” he told his husband while he threw all the dark colors in the washing machine. He wasn’t sure if he was convincing himself or Geralt. 

“He acts like a baby” Geralt said, Eskel couldn’t help but agree to that. Jaskier needed help, and care and love. Lots of love. 

“I know but we need to respect his wishes if he doesn’t want wipes that’s his choice” Eskel said because even if he acted like a child he still was an adult. 

“But those cheap diapers he used were the source or that rash and they are really uncomfortable.They are the cheapest you can find and he doesn’t even change as often as he should. He was leaking” Geralt argued. Eskel knew Geralt wanted to do so much more as he could do now. 

“I know Ger. All those clothes are torn or dirty too. It's bad. Everything is bad. We will make it better step by step. He tells us how fast we go” he decided. Jaskier was in control.

Geralt shook his head. “Your right and if the clothes are torn then get him new once it is not like we need the money” he said. It was true they were very rich. 

“No we don’t but I’m not sure Jaskier would appreciate that but we can always ask him tomorrow’. Eskel left the laundry room and he yawned, he was tired. “I will cook something healthy for us,” he told his husband. 

The door of Jaskier’s room opened and he walked out in his clean pajamas. “Here” he gave Geralt a few dollars. “Everything I have. The rest I will pay as soon as I can work again”. 

Geralt gave the money back. “Keep it, we don’t need it”. Jaskier looked uncomfortable. 

“I don’t like depts. they hurt”. Eskel looked at Geralt, he didn’t like that answer one bit. 

“You don’t own us a dept and you never will” Geralt said. “We won’t hurt you,” he added. 

“You can go rest” Eskel said. “The room is yours” Jaskier nodded and went back to his room. His cheeks still red from the fever, 

“I don’t like the things he says” Eskel said. Geralt shook his head. “Me neither”.

“Do you think someone hurt him?” Eskel asked, fearing the answer. Geralt sighed and looked at the door of the guestroom. 

“I think that he was hurt more than once by more than one person, '' Geralt said, shaking his head. Eskel bit his lip. He guessed Geralt was right. Jaskier acted like he was hurt just one time to many. He hoped they could fix it


	4. Do you need a hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gets a text message and Geralt and Eskel talk.

Chapter 4 Do you need a hug?

Eskel cooked dinner and watched Geralt read a medical book from his study. “I didn’t see you touch those in years” he said. Geralt didn’t really like to read. Especially not something about work. Well the only thing he liked to read were the poems that a bard called Dandelion wrote. They made Geralt think about one of the best periods in his life he always said. Eskel didn’t get the clue most of the time when he read those poems. He guessed Geralt knew Dandelion centuries ago.

“It’s about bladder problems,” Geralt said without looking up. Eskel added some salt to the meat. 

“Do you think it’s something medical. My first thought was stress” Eskel said while adding some herbs to the vegetables too. Jaskier was definitely under a lot of stress. Bladder control issues could be stress related. 

“It could be but I just like to keep all options open. But that Jaskier has a lot of stress is a fact I think” Geralt said, turning a page focusing on his book again. 

Eskel nodded “yeah poor boy. You heard what he said about his parents and school. His life must be really hard”. He took the meat out of the oven and put it on their plates. “Should I give him a big or a small potion?” He asked Geralt putting the vetagebles also on the plates. Geralt looked up again. 

“Small. He can always get more but he probably isn’t hungry with that fever he is running. And there is still a chance he will vomit” Geralt said. Great Eskel thought. He needed to have a bucket ready and some wet cloths. 

Eskel finished the plates and picked one up and walked to Jaskier’s room. He knocked on the door. Jaskier didn’t react so he opened it. Jaskier was laying on his site. Eskel put the plate on the nightstand and kneeled next to him ready to wake him, but Jaskier was already awake. His eyes were open and he was breathing heavily. This wasn’t good! Not good at all. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Eskel asked while touching his forehead but the fever hadn’t raisen, which made Jaskier’s behavior stranger. 

“I’m cold” Jaskier said. Eskel pulled the blanket tighter around him. “I can get you another blanket,” he said but he didn’t think Jaskier could be that cold. The room was warm and the blanket was thick. 

“Please” Jaskier whispered. He sounded so broken. 

“Geralt'' Eskel said out loud knowing his husband he was listening in already. Geralt walked in and put an extra blanket over Jaskier, he kneeled next to Eskel. “What happened?” He asked, pushing some of Jaskier's hair away from his face. 

Jaskier looked at him. “I got a text message, fell asleep and woke up cold” Jaskier tried to explain. It didn’t make any sense. 

“What did the message say?” Eskel needed to stop himself from grabbing the phone himself to check. 

“I got fired from the bar. He…. he…” Jaskier stopped his sentence, panic all over his face. Oh yeah, he completely forgot about the bar, he didn’t call them at least. 

“He said what?” Geralt asked gently, also eyeing the phone. “That there was only one job left for me now. I don’t want to do that” suddenly he was crying hysterically. 

Eskel patted his head. “Ssh, calm down. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to” he said. “Take a deep breath” Jaskier nodded and took a few deep breaths. Eskel smiled at him. “Good boy, that’s it, calm down. Let us help you”. 

“What kind of work?” Geralt first wanted more information before going in comfort mode. Geralt was like that he first wanted to know what kind of problem he needed to fix. Eskel always guessed it was from his monster-hunt days. First kill the beast then comfort the victims. 

‘DRUGS” Jaskier yelled. “I don’t like them. I don’t want them. I don’t want to use. I don’t want to sell. I don’t want prison. I want to help animals. Please I don’t want too”. 

Eskel was perplexed this was absolutely not what he expected. The drugs part but also Jaskier’s outburst. “Jaskier, nobody is going to force you to do that,” Eskel told him. He would do everything he can to make sure that would happen. 

Jaskier started pulling his hair and shaking his head. “I don’t want too” 

Geralt took both Jaskier forearms in his and pulled them away from his head. “Calm down” he said. It worked. Jaskier was calming a little, his body went limp and his eyes almost closed like all the energy left his body. It probably did. 

“Cold” he just whispered. “How can he still be cold?” Eskel said, confused. 

“He isn’t, he means scared. Being scared makes people feel cold” Geralt explained, Geralt had probably seen this before. 

Eskel swallowed. “Poor boy, Jaskier I made dinner. Why don’t you try to eat something” Jaskier shook his head. 

“We leave it here. We will check on you later” Geralt said standing up. Eskel wanted to stay longer but followed Geralt his lead. 

Eskel watched Geralt sit down on the couch, hand in his lap he was thinking. “Can I help?” Eskel asked, sitting next to him. 

“Eskel. That kid needs help. I don’t think I can trow him back on the streets. He didn’t lie about anything. If we let him go he will end up as a druggie” he sighed. Just like Eskel Geralt probably felt responsible for Jaskier now. 

“Well what’s stopping us from taking him in and helping him?” Eskel suggested. He didn’t mind. He liked to help people and Jaskier deserved some love.

“Eskel we aren’t really fit for kids. There is a reason we decided not to become fathers. He can be twenty but he still needs a lot of guidance. We would be father figures for him. We would have to act like that” Geralt said. “It’s not easy. I have taken children in before. It hard Eskel” Geralt sighed. Probably remembering those children. 

Eskel bite his lip. It was true they didn’t want kids because they liked their freedom. They didn’t want anyone depending on them. “We choose not to actively try to get a kid for ourselves but this kid found us Geralt. It took away our choice and I think I’m up for the challenge”. He didn’t think he could send Jaskier away now. It already felt like his responsibility. Jaskier found them and begged them for help. They could give it to him so they had too Eskel thought. 

Geralt looked at him. “Really? Traumatized kids are just as much work as a baby that cries al night. Nightmares, panic attack, angst…” 

Eskel stopped him. “And not ones a thank you in return?” He added with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Geralt said. 

“Well then we're in for a few months of insomnia but we will survive. Our baby even needs diaper changes” he kissed Geralt. Geralt kissed him back but pulled him away. 

“Only if he wants it himself, we can’t and won’t force him”. Eskel nodded he agreed with that. He leaned against Geralt and closed his eyes. He just adopted a baby he thought smiling. 

He woke when Geralt was softly pushing him away. “What are you doing?” Eskel asked him. He was just sleeping so nicely against Geralt. 

“We promised to check on Jaskier later. I think it’s later now. You can stay here if you like” Geralt said. Eskel stood up as well and shook his head. “No, let’s go” 

they went to the room and knocked on the door. No answer again. Geralt opened the door. They walked in and saw a half empty plate on the nightstand and Jaskier was fast asleep. Eskel picked up the plate and gave Geralt a smile. Geralt tucked Jaskier in and checked his fever. He gave Eskel a nod telling him the temperature was fine. Then they left the room.

~

The next morning Eskel woke up early he decided to get out of bed and do some laundry. Geralt got up as well and followed him to the laundry room . 

“Goodmorging Eskel” he said leaning in to kiss him on his cheek. 

“Goodmorging Geralt. Can you make breakfast?” He asked, he loved Geralt his eggs. Geralt nodded and turned. 

Suddenly Geralt was running Eskel turned around in surprise. He jumped up and followed Geralt to Jaskier’s room. It was empty. “I suddenly realized I should have heard another heartbeat. He isn’t in the house” Geralt said, panicking a bit. All Jaskier stuff was still here. 

“How could you not have heard him?” Eskel asked, already regretting the question. it wasn’t Geralt his fault. The question made it sound like it was.

“I’m not sure. I was probably too deep asleep” Geralt said the guilt melted in his voice. 

Eskel sighed. “Well it looks like he is planning on coming back. He left everything here” he said looking around. 

“Yeah but he was in a bad shape yesterday. He needs to rest” Geralt said angrily. Eskel nodded agreeing with his husband. 

“Yeah but he is probably working. He worked in the docks right?” Eskel said. 

Geralt immediately moved to the door. “I will go get him,” he said.

Eskel fronsed. “But you have patients?” He said Geralt needed to work in an hour. 

“Reschedule them,” Geralt said. I hope to be back in the office in a hour. So they can also wait. Call it an emergency. I will find our baby” with those words he left the house.

Eskel started at the door. Should he have offered to help Geralt it happened so fast. He wasn’t sure. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He realized how much your life could change in just twelve hours. 

~

Eskel was sitting behind his desk. He cleared Geralt his schedule for the morning. Luckily there weren’t any patients with emergencies. Geralt hadn’t send him a text or called him so Eskel wasn’t sure if Geralt found Jaskier or not.

Just after ten o'clock the door opened and Geralt walked in with Jaskier. They looked fine. Jaskier's eyes were red. He probably cried again and Geralt was carrying a bag from the pharmacy. 

“How are you?” Eskel asked, looking from Geralt to Jaskier. Geralt smiled and gave Eskel a kiss.

“We’re fine. Jaskier and I had a long talk. He agreed to live with us. He quicked his job at the docks and he will help us for a while until we find something he likes to do or study”. Eskel smiled and stood up to give Jaskier a hug.

“That’s amazing, Jaskier,” he said, as Jaskier looked to the floor. “What’s in the bag?” He asked. Geralt opened it and Eskel looked in. There were diapers, soft, expansive ones, wipes, creams, soaps and toiletries. 

“Since Jaskier doesn’t have to worry about money for some time we went shopping. We brought some things he will need” Geralt said. Jaskier was biting his lip.

“That smart Jaskier, no need to use those cheap diapers, we can easily afford those,” Eskel said. He was happy for Jaskier and glad they could give this to him. 

“Shall we get you changed?” Geralt asked Jaskier. Jaskier blushed but nodded. Eskel followed them to Geralt his office. Jaskier took his pants and shoes off and climbed on the bed. Eskel sat next to his head again just like last night and patted his hair.

Geralt checked the cut on his leg and rebandaged it. After that he took the diaper off. First he checked and rebandaged the cut on his hip again before picking up some wipes and cleaning Jaskier up. He put some cream on him before putting a new and soft diaper on him. Jaskier put his fingers in his mouth and let him.

Eskel slowly stroked his hair while Geralt checked the last cut on Jaskier's stomach. “Everything looks good. They are healing nicely” Geralt said. He put Jaskier his pants back on. “Do you want to hug Eskel” he asked. Jaskier nodded quickly. 

Geralt picked him up and put him on Eskel's lap. Jaskier immediately put his head against his shoulder. Eskel was surprised by this side of Jaskier. He hugged the boy and moved him back and forth. 

“Jaskier told me he missed being taken care off, being loved” Geralt started to explain. “I offered him to be our son, our baby for some time. Just to relax, until he feels like he doesn’t need it anymore. He agreed”. Geralt patted his head. 

“We love to take care of you,” Eskel said. “We will love you, protect you, keep you safe” he told the man. Jaskier was nodding happily against his shoulder. 

“Thank you so much,” he whispered. Eskel and Geralt gave each other a smile.


	5. Do you need a daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finds a home by Eskel and Geralt.

Chapter 5 Do you need a daddy?

Jaskier loved to hug and he stayed on Eskel's lap until the first patients from that day arrived then Eskel took him to his desk. He let him play a game on the computer while he worked. 

Geralt checked him a few times that day and changed his diaper in his office, Eskel was really surprised how easily Jaskier changed from a scared man into a man in a baby headspace, it was like he never had been ‘big’. 

At home that didn’t change Jaskier immediately jumped on Eskel to hug again when he was laying on the couch watching tv. Eskel realized that he probably missed a lot of physical attention in his life. He let him and hugged him back. It did enjoy it himself as well. They were laying there for a while when Geralt walked in.

“How about a bath Jask?” He asked. Jaskier looked up at him and yawned. 

“Will you help me?” He asked Eskel, Eskel smiled and nodded. Geralt walked over to them and picked Jaskier up. He weighed nothing to him. Eskel followed them to the bathroom. Eskel helped him undress while Geralt filled the bath. 

When the bath and Jaskier were ready Geralt picked him up and put him in the water. Jaskier giggled. It was the most beautiful sound Eskel ever heard. He kneeled next to the bath and started to clean Jaskier's body. Jaskier relaxed under his touch.

“I’m so happy I found you” Jaskier whispered while closing his eyes. Eskel kissed his forehead and smiled.

“We are glad that you found us sweet baby” Jaskier smiled and leaned against the bath. Eskel was surprised how much he liked taking care of Jaskier. He never wanted kids but this was different. He loved washing him and making him happy. He loved being needed. 

He put some shampoo on his hands and went to wash Jaskier his hair. Jaskier was relaxing until a little bit a shampoo came in his eye, he immediately started crying, Geralt who left to cook dinner rushed in. 

“What happened?” He asked kneeling next to Eskel. Eskel was already trying to wipe the shampoo out of his eye.

“Nothing big. There is just some shampoo in his eye” Eskel explained. Geralt went to check the eye and put some cold water in it. 

“It’s fine” Geralt told Jaskier. He squeezed his hand. Jaskier started to calm down and Eskel raised the shampoo out of his hair. 

“Your clean” Eskel said. Geralt picked Jaskier up and dried him, he checked all the cuts and rebandaged them again. Then he left Eskel with Jaskier. Eskel took him to the bedroom and made him lay on the bed. It was the first time he would diaper him. 

He put the cream on like Geralt did and asked Jaskier to lift his hips. He diapered him quickly and helped him in his pajamas. Together they walked to the kitchen. 

Jaskier climb on his chair and Geralt gave him his plate. “I googled and found local projects were you can get your aminal care diplome while working at the aminal shelter and helping a vet” Geralt said. “Would you like that?” Jaskier’s mouth fell open.

“Serious! Yes of course I would like that you two are amazing” he yelled and he jumped from his chair and hugged Geralt. “You a real daddy” Jaskier said. Eskel saw that Geralt was blushing. It was strange to have someone call you daddy. But also fantastic!

Jaskier now moved to him. “I love you two daddy” he said while hugging Eskel aswell. 

“No problem kid” Geralt said. 

~

That night Geralt and Jaskier looked at the project Jaskier was so enthusiast that Geralt promised to go look there this weekend. He was exausted by the time Eskel brought him to bed. He helped him brush his teeths and changed his diaper. He tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead. Just when he wanted to leave Jaskier’s voice stopped him.

“Daddy. It not a dream is it?” Jaskier asked. Eskel turned to him and smiled. “No sweatheart it’s not a dream. It’s real. Very real” he told him. Jaskier sighed and closed his eyes.

“Then I’m extremely lucky” he whispered while Eskel closed to door. Eskel walked to Geralt. Geralt was looking happy as well. “You heart us didn’t you?” Eskel asked. Geralt nodded.

“I think we are extremely lucky too” Geralt said while he pulled Eskel close to kiss him on the lips. Eskel kissed him back.

“I totally agree” he said hugging his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kodus make me very happy. So I you enjoy this story and want more stories like this leave one ❤️😊😍  
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
